


GRAY FULLBUSTER: COLLEGE STUDent VENTURES

by Graysmirks



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College, Escort Service, F/M, MILFs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysmirks/pseuds/Graysmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is a college student. One day, while studying in the library, a mysterious MIFL catches his attention. She needs help in choosing a good smutty novel. They agree on meeting for a date that turns into a wild creepy sexual escapade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

She was in the library, checking some smutty novels and I was there, preparing the exams. I was frustrated and tired of studying. I couldn’t go to the gym to burn my testosterone surplus so I was craving to go out to run, to fight a bear or to fuck that slutty MILF who kept staring at my crotch…

I wasn’t wearing anything showy… just loose sweatpants and a sweater. Maybe I was scratching too much my crotch or something, but that women in high heels really wanted something I had, under my pants.

I didn’t hesitate and stared at her, rude, provocative. I told her “what the hell u looking at?” with the eyes. She bit his lower lip. The message was clear. Calmly I gulped some Gatorade from the bottle I had on the table, I woke up and walked towards her, resolved. Thirteen seconds later I already was in front of her. For a fraction of a second I hesitated, but I had already made out my mind, something that usually takes me a second since I know well what I want.

I asked her with my usual husky voice “Can I help you? I couldn’t help noticing you staring at me”

She was more surprised than glad, but soon she regained the composure and told me that she looked for someone to help her choose a good novel. She couldn’t spot an available librarian and she thought that I could help her.

“I don’t read many novels but as I’ve recently been spending many hours between these walls, I know well what the shelfs hold; what are you searching for exactly?” I asked her, now more polite. She replied in smooth clear words which covered a hidden but obvious meaning to me: _sex_.

“Luckily we are next to the section you look for.” I said and accompanied her to the “Adult Fiction” section.

“As a widow, sometimes I forgot about the pleasures of life and need some hints and ideas to remember them” she said.

“Oh! Sorry for your husband, though he was a lucky man”, I praised her.

“Oh sweetheart, you are such a nice boy. Thank you so much for helping me. I think I’ll get this one –Snow White in the Realm of the Wolf Prince-”. I replied back: “Looks like a fascinating steamy story”.

She proposed me to comment the book when she read some chapters; some afternoons she felt lonely and now had nobody to share the delicious pies she liked to prepare.

The invitation seemed tasty and it had been a while since I last tasted the pie of a wise experimented woman. I told her that I had a couple of exams that week, but I would be glad to join her after those.

We agreed to meet on Friday afternoon.

Friday came and I left the faculty like a champ, for good or bad the exams were done and I could free my mind and body again from the books. After having lunch and a couple of beers with the classmates to celebrate the exams were over, I hit the gym with a friend. I missed lifting some weights and punching the oily leather of a boxing bag. While we trained, I told him I met that MILF in the library and we were meeting late in the afternoon. He thought I was crazy but fancied the idea. I explained how the thing went, how much of a hot MILF she was and how hungrily she looked at me went we met. Not long after, I left the gym; I didn’t want to get too exhausted. I showered quickly and went back home, by foot. There, my flat mates were playing sports videogames and smoking. The afternoon passed fast and it was already time to go meet that woman. I was enthusiastic; I was probably going to get laid that night.

I shaved and got dressed, nothing too formal or elegant, after all, older woman fancy more boyish looks, they are tired of grown up men. I put on jeans and a nice shirt and hit the streets again. I got on the bus and then walked till the bar we agreed on meeting. It was a pub with pretty varied people: from old lorry drivers and heavies to young college students.

Soon she appeared.

She: Hey, how are you?

Me: Well, and you?

-Great. By the way, I’m Porlyusica, you can call me Sica.

-I’m Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Haha, now I realize we didn’t tell each other’s names the first time we met.

That moment I realized I just met with that woman without even knowing her name, it was weird but exciting. We did it old school, no phone numbers, no last minute texts, just a time and a place to meet. Every date should be arranged like that.

She had a sex on the beach and I had a gin and lemon. She told me the spicy plot of the book she was reading with extra details. In the book Snow White is picking up mushrooms and herbs in the forest but she gets caught by a big hunky dude who lives in a castle and who happens to be a cursed prince that transforms into a fiery werewolf-like creature. The Wolf Prince seduces Snow White and makes her his captive lover and later his free wife. Snow white ends up not only liking the wild sex with the prince but also falling in love.

We talked about several subjects, about her and about me. What I enjoyed doing, if I played any sports, if I had a girlfriend...

She offered me some of her drink, I agreed on sipping from that straw. Not much later we had another round. I would have ordered a sex on the beach like her, but I thought it didn’t fit with my looks, so I stick with the regular and widely accepted gin and tonic.

After some not so soft talk, she asked me if I was hungry. I told her that soon would be time to dinner and asked if the food was good in that pub.

 

-Fried snacks are good here, but don’t expect good hamburgers or steaks. We can start our evening meal here if you want. I know better places to eat nearby but to be honest I am not very hungry.

-Let’s check these chicken wings, some potato wedges with assorted sauces and what else do you recommend?

-Tinny spicy sausages.

-Sounds good to me, let’s order these!

 

I was excited to see how the night evolved and pleased that everything was going that smooth and easy. For a moment I thought I would soon lost interest in Porlyusica since essentially she was the one who found and chose me, I just accepted to meet her, so I wasn’t putting almost any effort or initiative, and picking up easy girls don’t turn you on the same way. But that woman was different I was sure about wanting to know how our story continued.

Eating the snacks didn’t take much time and if she wasn’t going to say anything, I would face an awkward date end. I didn’t want to bring her at my shitty apartment, with my flat mates stalking us in my room, or to go to more pubs, it was time to visit her place. Hopefully she soon invited me.

 

-So, are you still hungry or thirsty? As I told you, I like to cook in my spare time and I also prepare cocktails that won’t leave you indifferent.

-I’m fine, but I’m open to taste your nourishment.

-I don’t live far from here. Do you want to join me and have a drink and maybe deserts?

-You are so nice Porlyusica, I’ll gladly join you.

-I have the car parked in the other street.

 

Porlyusica paid for me and we exited the local and walked to the car. Although I was big and taller than her, being paid for my food, driven by and treated so nicely by her, I had the odd feeling she was the mother and me the beloved kid in a weird relationship. The feeling was baffling but warm and I didn’t quite dislike it.

She drove me in a sickly black rare car. It wasn’t new but was well conserved, very classy. It had a lugubrious style, like merging a London cab with a funerary car.

After a ten minutes ride she parked. We were in an old housing development of the city: big high standing houses that had seen better times. The neighborhood was nice. Plenty of old big trees, wide roads and sidewalks, some nice cars… but the pavement was a mess and some houses needed paint and reparations.

We walked through the unkempt garden and entered the house. It was acceptably clean but almost everything there looked old. Most of the furniture was very retro, but good quality. You could see how some of the appliances had been replaced for new but old school style ones. For example the oven was brand new, but was “retro” and didn’t have WiFi.

 

-Well Gray, make yourself comfortable. I’m preparing you a cocktail I learnt to prepare in an excursion I made to the Peruvian Galuna jungle. There, they mix ancestral shamanic recipes with exotic spirits to make awesome cocktails that free the mind and refresh the body.

-Whoa, that sounds intriguing.

 

Indeed that sounded intriguing and dangerous. Mixing shamanic stuff with spirits could only yield a confusing psychedelic party experience. With each minute my date was getting more and more interesting, and not in the best sense. My mind had already turned on the escape-before-regret mode. Of course I ignored it. I was young, wild and horny. I just finished my exams and was ready to live another adventure away from the books.

 

-I hope you liked it Gray! I don’t want to brag about it, but I am getting better and better with these natural cocktails.

-Whoa, it looks super cool Porlyusica!

 

It sure looked cool. It was like one of those super cool Halloween drinks with jelly, fizzy bubbles and showy color. She served me the stuff in a big fancy black glass pint glass with salty border. I don’t know what it was but it was delicious.

 

-Thank you sweetie. It has jelly balls, white rum, fruits juice and herbs infusion. It’s a mojito variant.

-And it’s delicious! I agree, it reminds me a lot the mojito, but like mixed with one of those fancy tea drinks.

-Just like that. I’m glad you like it.

 

We both drank that tasty juice and chatted more.

 

-So basically, running, gym and rock climbing right?

-Well, now with the studies and exams I don’t exercise as much as I want.

-Nevertheless it looks good on you! God, you are ripped!

-Haha, thanks, I just try to keep in shape. You don’t look bad at all either Porlyusica!

-Oh, you are so sweet Gray!

To be honest I barely exercise. I walk to the groceries, and at most, sometimes I go hiking.

-Is it strong this mojito? Cause I think I’m getting a little dizzy.

-Just don’t drink a whole jar and you’ll be OK.

-Ha ha… I think I’ve drank more than you Sica.

-Don’t worry Gray, a big boy like you can handle this and much more. Moreover, mommy Sica will treat you well.

 

At that moment my mind went blurry and I felt euphoric and horny but somehow also weak. Porlyusica kept talking to me like nothing weird was happening to me. I remember both of us sitting on the couch sipping mojito and then how we increasingly got closer together until we started making out, calmly. She was warm and charming, secure of what she did, and I did nothing to resist. In fact, I realized I was like super drunk, or druggie, but I felt nice and sportive and I just wanted to keep having fun. I stopped caring about the fact that I dated a stranger that probably drugged me and now was undressing me.

Porlyusica kissed my lips and licked my shaved face.

 

-You just shaved Gray I love hunks with boy faces.

 

She massaged my ears with grace and licked my chiseled neck, down to my chest. All that was progressively arousing me and my junk was already running out of space in my pants. She noticed it and smiled satisfied.

I was wearing a probably too wide V-neck and she kept going down with the kissing and touching up my whole body. I felt a bit awkward. I usually was the one who pushed my dates to the third base and I usually dated girls my age or younger. Now I was the one being pushed to get naked. I objectively confirmed she was enjoying the whole think more than me, and that she especially liked making me a bit uncomfortable.

 

-Oh Gray, I like everything about you… your kind persona, your flourishing young male body… let me drink from your youth.

 

She pinched hard my nipples through the shirt while she licked and then sucked hard down my neck, leaving for sure a hickey.

 

-Ah, ah, more softly Sica!

 

From my angle I could see her deep neckline and her obviously operated breasts at inches from my face and pressed against my torso. The view wasn’t bad at all, especially taking into account her age. Fuck, she was a total MILF and we were about to fuck. In no time I would score and be able to hang another medal. I was proud of myself and happy to make happy such an interesting woman.

Porlyusica helped me taking off my shirt, leaving my upper body exposed.

 

-I could give anatomy classes with you as a model with such defined torso. Oh my, I love _this!_

 

We French kissed again and she grabbed my bulging pecs. I pulled up her dress unveiling pale thin and still tight thighs and grabbed her little ass with both hands. Frisky, she buried her face on my chest and licked it while sniffing my manliness and caressing my light new chest hair. She craved for me and that drove me hornier.

Without waiting she traced back my hard abs-armored stomach and followed the happy trail to my finest piece of skin. I had already grown a nice hard on and the first drop of silky precum dribbled out from the tip of my shaft. With both hands plunged in my underwear she grabbed my balls with one hand and my rock-hard junk with the other. She slid a couple of fingers between the foreskin and the gland, dipping them in precum and drew those to her mouth to taste my elixir. I saw in slow motion how that sexy mouth tasted me. The two slender fingers rubbed and sucked in between those red fleshy lips. For a split second my brain couldn’t know if those were from a mouth or from a pussy. Damn hot. She ended the tasting with a penetrating stare and sexual moan combo.

“Fuck! Let’s fuck woman!” I said. Not a very sophisticated expression now I realize.

With her still over me, I licked my fingers and drew these back to her ass. I slid them in her lingerie and pulled it to a side to reach her clit. After some touch teasing, I inserted a couple in and made her scream of pleasure. Now that I think about, she gave me the impression she was feigning a bit, or at least exaggerating. I’m good at sex but maybe not that much. It could also be that her exotic mojito was extra aphrodisiac.

She was leaking wet and covered my fingers and hand with pussy juice. In rapture I turned us and put her against the couch with me in a dominant position. I stripped my pants and boxers and ripped off her dress, exposing a big part of her pale body.

 

-Don’t restrain yourself! Be my frisky hunky cub and fuck this mommy, Gray!

 

I tore her lingerie so I could bury my dripping cock to that hungry pussy. –Before, I held down my foreskin completely and unrolled a condom along my drooling shaft. Safe sex above all- With my thick rod pointing up in the air I lunged over her and stuck my crotch against hers. I delayed the hard action a moment by rubbing my unshaven balls over her pussy. Extra teasing when the craving is max increases the subsequent satisfaction. Then I pointed my dick to that wet pussy and started the operation. First my purple swollen gland penetrated her entrance, opening wide those lips and pulling out moans of pleasure from that also hungry mouth. I put a couple of fingers into her mouth.

-Oh yeah Sica, let Gray fill all your holes up like a freaking cream pie.

 

I proceeded and pushed in until I reached the bottom of her fleshy vagina. Oh, so hot! I’m glad I always reach their bottom, just another advantage of being gifted with a long tool. Arrived to that point it was vanilla and it could only go _in crescendo_. I retracted some inches and plunged in again till the very bottom of that juicy cave, and I did it again and again, still filling her mouth with my fingers. I pulled off her bra and looked at those new round tits. I couldn’t help it and palpated them with the hands. They were soft and squishy and fitted perfectly my big hands. Hardcore action went on and after a minute we were covered in sweat and our stuck groins dripped pussy juice and sweat that dribbled down the lustrous black leather couch. She panted modestly and I more loudly and we both moaned like animals in heat. I was performing like a fucking champ but my human capacities weren’t unlimited and it was about time to terminate that sweet agony towards the ultimate sexual pleasure which is the orgasm. I was too thrown out to try to keep my activity and multiorgasm so the shot would be single but profuse and powerful. Sica seemed to be also about to orgasm or at least having a very good time so I went on with no restrain.

With husky voice I asked Sica if all was going well and that I couldn’t strain myself for much longer. Now she was laying the back on the couch and had her legs widespread. I was over, caging her with my arms while grinding her pussy with my stiffy junk.

Kinkily I held Sica from the neck with one hand, and she, still wearing the teared off dress and soaked in sweat and sexual fluids flicked her legs and moved her mature but lovely pelvis more, seeking for even more intense internal stimulation from my shaft. She moaned louder, making it clear to me she started orgasming. I drained my remaining stamina to provide her abundantly drooling twat with my last strokes and I jizzed my biggest load in a long time. I came powerfully and filled the rubber with uncontrollable strokes of thick warm cum. I was done and exhausted. Still with the strength inertia of my incredible orgasm I pulled out and a profuse load of pussy juice leaked out of her. I kneeled and sucked and licked that salty elixir of pure excitement. Then I climbed up to her mouth and shoved my tongue inside in my gooiest kiss. I let her taste herself and she loved it. After that I pulled out the condom with my junk still stiff and I threw it on the floor. Its dense white content spilled on the floor. Exhausted I collapsed over her. “It’s been amazing Sica”. “I know Gray; now just rest here with me. You earned it”.

 

Next morning I woke up naked and alone. Still all sticky and dirty from our yesterday’s fuck. I was in a bed with nice but old white sheets, in a bedroom. I couldn’t find my clothes or shoes so I tried using the sheets to cover myself, but those were so well and strongly attached to the mattress that I picked up the pillow. It only covered one side of me so I could choose between my crotch and my butt. With the pillow stuck to my crotch I opened the door and went down the stairs. I found Porlyusica and two other ladies her age having breakfast in the kitchen.

 

Porlyusica: Look who woke up! Are you hungry?

 

Porlyusica was with two friends and presented me to the others. She praised me and my great skills and invited me to have breakfast. The scene was violent and awkward –for me-: I was completely nude and felt defenseless. Nonetheless and given the situation, I accepted the invitation and had a sit to eat something. In fact, I woke up very hungry.

After putting something in my mouth to eat, Porlyusica and her two witch friends made me a deal. If I wanted to recover my clothes, I should make Porlyusica another favor and agree in having a date with her friends.

Her chantage deal infuriated me, but there wasn’t much I could do all naked by myself.  

After having breakfast the other two ladies left and Porlyusica and I were left alone. It was time to recover my clothes and leave that twisted lady. I fingered her in the kitchen till she orgasmed. After that, as she promised, she gave back my clothes and a big wad of money.

 

-Can I count on you for another round another day, big boy? I’ve already given your number to my friends…

 

 

Upset and sticky of sex but clothed, Gray left the house without saying a word. He walked away from that neighborhood and went to the nearest bus stop. Tired and angry but with the walled full of cash, waited twenty long minutes for the bus. During the wait he was able to calm down and think.

It was a grey day and the streets were wet from last night rain.  A chilly breeze blew and the clouds let the sun shine again.

 

To be continued


	2. An unexpected 2nd round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray accepts a second round, now with Porlyusica’s friend. When things were getting hairy, something unexpected and scary occurs.

The bus finally arrived and I could leave that damn neighborhood. Buses usually aren’t very fancy or clean places but I was a bit concerned about my aspect and smell. I sat in one of the seats from the rear of the bus and checked again that I had all my personal belongings.

The bust finally dropped me in my stop and I could walk back home. When I opened our apartment’s door, Loke was already waiting for me to explain my little adventure. I stopped him. I just wanted to shower and be on my own. I went straight to the bathroom and I took off my clothes, getting completely naked in seconds. I sniffed my armpits –not too bad-, such a bad habit. I used the bathroom and showered well with hot water, making sure to clean my “abused” body. Then I thought… “hey Gray! Chill the fuck up! It’s not that bad… everything was of your taste except for the humiliating morning… and even that wasn’t that bad considering you like to get naked often and to pleasure women in need… and what about the cash? Isn’t that dope? Well… that is sex work and I didn’t offer it… I just offered the sex, so technically, I was object of abuse, right?.

After diluting my thoughts in soapy hot water and more thoughts, I disposed to nap.

I rinsed the foamy water and dried with the towel, next I went straight to my room. I threw and hung the towel in the desk chair and crawled naked into bed.

 

An undermined amount of time later, bacon smell and too loud TV woke me up. I had a terrible headache. I put on comfy shorts and a t-shirt and leaved my room to go explore the origin of the smell. Loke was cooking lunch and Max was also there.

Loke: Look who’s woken up. Where did you spend the night, sleeping beauty?

Gray: Uh, you are the worst. How about _a good morning Gray, I prepared you delicious breakfast._

L: Late for that, it’s lunch time.

G (pointing at Max): By the way, what’s he doing here?

Max: You have the worst awakening, really.

G: Hello Max. How are you doing man?

M: Loke is cooking us lunch, did you know?

G: Whoa! What a surprise!

L: I cook very often! Asshole…

G (approaching to the pan and picking up some crunchy bacon): Haha, let me make sure this is eatable…

G: Is anyone missing?

L: Cana should be here soon. She brings the snacks and the beer.

G: Why did you allow her to bring the most important things?! She’s always late!

M: She just sent a message to the group chat; she’s in the gas station and won’t be much later.

G: See… “I won’t be much later”, plus she’s going to the gas station, where everything is way pricier!

L: Chill out Gray.

 

Luckily Cana arrived only 25 minutes later. Meanwhile I had time to snack some more bacon, crackers and a yogurt and take a painkiller for my _hangovery_ headache. The unexpected lunch went well and I chose to explain a milder and less sordid version of my last night escapade. I wasn’t comfortable with the experience and I didn’t want my friends to know I kind of prostituted last night.

The rest of the weekend went on smoothly and the new week kicked up stressless and exams-free. Until Wednesday.

 

On Wednesday noon, when I was having lunch with my classmates at the faculty’s canteen, I got a call. I picked it up and I heard and old woman voice.

Gray: Hello. Hello? Is anybody there?

Old woman voice: Hello. This is Ooba. You must be young boy Gray, right? Porlyusica told me about you.

G (interrupting): Ma’am, I’m afraid you must be mistaken.

Ooba: No, the number is correct, you are Gray Fullbuster, and I require your services. I’ll pay you well. Can you come tonight at Saint Griffor street no.48 at 10pm?

G: Excuse me Ma’am but I can’t talk right now.

A bit upset I hung up.

Classmate: Is everything fine?

G: Yes it is. Just a wrong call.

 

Minutes later I got a message from the same number:

_“Your juicy load for another juicy big load. Ooba pays well, and may as well invite you to dinner. 10pm at St. Griffor St. no.48. Won’t regret it.”_

In the afternoon I got another message:

_“Remember, 10pm at St. Griffor St. no.48. Don’t have to bring anything. It will be fun.”_

I was going to the gym when I received it.

In the treadmill, I could blank my mind and think in my things: _The other day was fun. I didn’t like to admit it at first, but I had fun. The morning after was weird and awkward, but I ended up with a nice pile of money. I could buy like half of a new laptop with that._

I still had to decide, but deep inside me I knew I wanted to repeat, even though this time I was going blindly and as a “relax provider”.

I went to my apartment and I ate something for dinner. Ooba told me that “she may as well invite me to dinner”, but at 10pm? A bit late. I ate something just in case and prepared for the appointment. I dressed slightly more formal than the other time. This time I got black jeans and a nice black shirt. I picked up a couple of condoms, keys, wallet and phone.  I told Loke I was going out that night. He replied curious: “With the MILF you met last day? I’m so much of a fan of you… Good bye and don’t forget any detail to tell me later!”

I picked up the bus to the city centre and in the way I thought… _I hope this woman is as hot as Porlyusica and nicer when we are done. Last time I couldn’t even have a shower… If it has to be the same, next time I’ll bring wet wipes. Will she try to drug me?_

St. Griffor is a long narrow street of the old city, with several clubs and plenty of nightlife, which can get pretty sordid late in the night. The bus dropped me nearby. With a 7minutes walk I arrived to St. Griffor St. There were people drinking in bar terraces and entering to clubs and pubs. I arrived to no.48. It was a bar. I entered and three suited men turned and looked at me. One of them stood up and asked me who I was. I replied I had an appointment with Ooba. From behind a curtain, an old woman appeared, she was Ooba.

Ooba: Nabosuke! Let him pass. I was waiting for him.

Nabosuke: Yes Ma’am!

 

Ooba was an old (seemed Japanese) woman with direct connections with the yakuza. And she was old, like very old. We sat on a table.

Ooba (very smiley and staring at me from head to feet): Hi Gray. You are very handsome. How are you?

Gray: Well… and a bit intimidated.

I was totally intimidated and totally not having fun.

O: Do you want something for drink. Are you hungry? Order whatever you want from the menu.

G: To be honest I just had something for dinner.

O: Oh well, so time for deserts! Hotaru! Bring us the deserts menu, thank you.

In a flash Hotaru, the barman, brought us the menu.

O: I’ll have strawberries with liquor, and also bring some sake. What will you get? Gray, dear.

G: I’ll get this peach ice cream. Is it a good choice Ooba?

O: Everything here is a good choice. And licking a peach ice cream is pretty indicative. I like you.

Uncomfortable with the awkward situation –Ooba was probably a Yakuza boss, and everyone else in the bar (her bar) was her subject- I tried to start a real conversation.

G: So Ooba, you are Porlyusica’s friend, right? How did you meet?

O: Yes, we are friends with Porlyusica. She has provided me with some potions she prepares and with some services. She told me of your great skills in bed, and asked her your number. Is there a problem?

G: No, I guess. I mean…  I dated her because I liked her, not because I wanted something in exchange. I wasn’t selling anything.

O: And yet, when you were offered to, you took the nuisance of picking up a bus and walking here at 10pm in the night. You’ve already made you decision boy. If you don’t like the work, maybe you can still leave. But Porlyusica send me some steamy images of you wild night.

Ooba draw a phone from a pocket and show me a video of Porlyusica and me naked _in action._

G: What? Is this chantage?

O: Not at all. I’m just showing you what made me decide to call you, sweetie.  Will you finish your ice cream? Cause I’m done with my strawberries.

After that, Ooba drank the rest of the liquor and stood up.

G: I think I’ll finish it… it’s delicious.

O: Fine, I’m going to my room, Nabosuke will show you where it is when you finish.

Nabosuke: Yes Ma’am!

G (with a small voice): Ok

 

I was condemned. Was I? The Nabosuke guy probably knew kung-fu and wielded a Kill Bill sword. Ooba wanted my services and I had to offer them in exchange for not being beheaded and for not uploading the video in a porn site? I gulped the last peach ice cream spoon and asked Nabosuke if I could go to the bathroom. He told me Ooba had a private bathroom in her room.

He accompanied me and knocked her door; then he leaved. She told me to enter. Inside, she waited me in lingerie and an almost transparent pajama.

Ooba (putting a cheesy sexy voice and lowering even more the appeal of the moment): Hello again dear. What will you do to me?

I thought “ _This can’t get worse; and in these cases, the only thing I can do is try to adopt a positive nihilism attitude and enjoy the ride. Plus, this woman has a ton of money, she’ll pay well.”_

G (trying to act sexy): Well, well… what do we have here…?  I’ve been told this young lady needs some medicine… I’ve brought you medicine!

Then I suddenly opened my shirt’s buttons and revealed my fit chest –I was totally improvising and as a reference I only had movies and TV gigolos-. Then I jumped on the bed and approached her, while locking my fiery eyes with hers. She smiled –a lot-, I was doing it well for the moment and the very best was that I wasn’t having an entirely bad time. I kind of liked it. I kept with my show: Standing on the bed I spread my legs and moved my pelvis sexily. Then I jumped into the pool. Avoiding doubt or hesitation, I approached my pelvis to that old woman and rubbed my bare stomach and groin against her face. She was gladly surprised and didn’t wait to lick my exposed skin. Then I turned to keep dancing. That woman was very horny and seized each chance of touching me up, so my strategy now was to keep my show as a dance and striptease show as much as I could and to avoid getting into real granny sex –which I’m not much devotee of.

I finally stripped the black shirt and rubbed it against my crotch, between my legs, like it was a shower towel. The next obvious step was to strip my trousers, and that’s what I did. I unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned the main button, to lower them enough to show half of my butt (covered with a flashy lime green boxers). I then felt it appropriate to twerk to her face with my butt; and jerked and twisted it at scarce inches of her face. Crouching backwards her, I felt something sliding inside my underwear… a bill! Now I was a true stripper! Getting revenue from sexual dances!

The show was going _in crescendo._ I eventually took off my black jeans and was only left with undies and socks. I showed off my muscles like a dump gym dwelling teen and next decided it was a good idea to pick up my shirt again, roll it and hang it from my undies like it was a giant tail – in front of me, so a giant dong. I tried “doing the helicopter” with it but it turns out is easier to do it with your flesh than with a rolled shirt. Ooba seemed to enjoy the spectacle anyway.

At that point, it was time to either remove my remaining three dressing pieces, take off her clothes or… to transform the escort service in just a massage service!

I make her turn, pull up the pajama and lay on her stomach to massage her back. I slid carefully my warm hands along her back. Then I caged her and lied over her, making extensive contact with our skins. She grinned flustered, allowing me to see all her teeth. I slid one finger inside her bra.

O (excited): I really like were this is going! I’m liking you so much!

G: Then I’m doing a good job.

 

Unnexpectedly, Nabosuke knocked the door and shouted behind it.

Nabosuke: Ma’am, it’s important! Could you come?!

O (upset for the interruption): Now I just can’t! Tell whoever needs me to wait!

Nabosuke: But ma’am, it’s very important! The police came and want to inspect the local! They are here with me!

Police agent: Madam Ooba Babasaama! Please open the door! This is an inspection!

O: Fuck, shit! Fuck! What the fucking hell do they want now?! Who was the snitch?!

G: Ma’am Ooba, what should I do?

O: You better disappear boy! Through the closet! There’s a hatch in the floor, you go downstairs through it and you’ll exit in the underground parking lot. From there you just exit to the street. Quick!

O (to Nabosuke and the police): Just a second please. I’m old and it’s hard for me to dress up. I already was in bed. Why choosing such an inconvenient time to visit us agent?

I dressed up quicker than ever. I put on the jeans and the shoes and then tried to find the shirt, but Ooba had it and said it was a souvenir for her and something for me to recover in our next date.

I opened the small hatch in the closet and saw a black dark vertical hole with rusty iron rods to climb down. I tried not to think and went down. Ooba closed the hatch and I was left in complete darkness. Palpating the next rods to hold onto, I climbed down to the end of the tube. With the help of my phone, I could light up a hatch behind a rack to the parking lot. From there, I exited to the night street, shirtless and covered in dirt and some bruises.

Some street drunkards and night owls could see me, but I bet I wasn’t the weirdest they had seen in that street at that hours.

I ran to a quieter street. I checked that I had my wallet, phone and keys to go back home. I also noticed Ooba hadn’t paid me. She only put some money in my underwear. I checked it: enough to buy not-so-great sneakers, and maybe to take a taxi back home. I took it.

 

To be continued


End file.
